


A Dog For You

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: Kakashi has plenty of ninken.  Why not give one to Iruka as his personal ninken?





	A Dog For You

**Author's Note:**

> One day, my parents picked up a stray dog and while I decided to be a good fur mommy and get him checked out at the clinic, the vet decided on a birthday for him and funny enough, he picked Iruka's birthday! So the ninken that Iruka is holding is actually my dog! Name's Jack btw.


End file.
